Removable electrical switches used in keyboards have been developed but these have various shortcomings which affect their usefulness. These devices have employed an inclined tab on opposite sides of the walls of the base of the switch housing which snap into the notched apertures of a keyboard switch retainer. Such switches are not easily removed from the keyboard unless the full keyboard assembly is removed from its associated instruments.